The Girl Who Lived
by KJS X-OVER
Summary: What if Hermione had been the Girl-Who-Lived? How would everything turn out? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

October 31, 1980

"Alexi, hurry, they're right behind us!" 21-year-old Elizabeth Granger screamed to her husband of four years as she carried her small baby in her arms. She knew these were dangerous times, but hadn't expected the ambush that had awaited her and her husband as they made their way out of their house in a small muggle town. The Death Eaters had somehow found where they lived, regardless of the secrecy wards erected by Dumbledore himself. As muggleborn, she had known that she and her husband were in danger, and had hoped that she wouldn't be targeted after leaving the wizarding world, but ultimately, she didn't know the inner workings of the megalomaniac Lord Voldemort.

In retrospect, she really wasn't too surprised at the fact that her husband and she were high on Voldemort's list. They had evaded him several times, even had a few confrontations that hadn't ended with too many injuries on their part. Some of her husband's innovative hexes had even managed to cut through Voldemort's "indestructible" shield, something not taken lightly by the self-proclaimed dark lord.

As muggleborn, she and her husband had magic that was untamed, wild, and unchecked. A reason purebloods always looked their noses down on "mudbloods" was fear. When their magical core finally finished developing, muggleborns had quite a larger one in comparison to the weak inbreds. Generation's worth of inbreeding left pureblood magic weak, calm, restrained. They had magic perfect for herbology or potion-making, but the much stronger mudbloods could beat them single-handedly. They just didn't know it.

Years of being looked down upon, feeling lost and insecure could damage anyone's psyche. Strong magic was often tied to emotions and intent, and magic was often repulsed by indecisiveness and weakness. Thus, the purebloods made the muggleborn weaker, less able to work with the power in them.

Of course, this was the majority, not the rule. A few, Elizabeth and Alexi Granger included, didn't care for the inbred's opinion. During the years of the war, muggleborn began to stick together, and of course, this put off any blood supremacist's notion of bullying. Thus muggleborn began to understand their worth, and not get won over by society's petty ideals.

This was an advantage used by Elizabeth and Alexi in their current situation. Alexi had found out during his Hogwarts years that his magic was cooperative with offensive magic. This explained the well-aimed _Reductos _and _Bombardas _ raining through the air as they were followed by the Death Eaters. Several got hit while trying to dodge or Apparate, forgetting the Anti-Apparition Wards placed by them moments before. The only ones left were the best, including, it seemed, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her mad cackling could be heard through the air as she sent a _Reducto_ at the ground by Alexi's feet. He managed to dodge, but not before the pavement from the ground erupted and cut him up badly. It was at that point that he decided to stop running and defend his family. He had known that the two of them couldn't face the myriad of Death Eaters, especially while Eliza was holding Hermione, but he knew this was pointless. With most of them out of the way, he stood a slight chance; he knew no reinforcement would come, the apparition wards made it impossible.

After some quick thinking, he cast a disillusionment charm over both him and his family before stealthily moving to a spot to the right Death Eaters. He knew they were on guard, but decided to take a risk and use the curse he had been working on for some time. It would take away the ability to move their hands, both right and left, unless he applied the counter curse, something he would not do.

The Death Eaters' expression was priceless: one of shock, pain, and confusion. Their wands clattered as they hit the ground, while they screamed from the pain in their hands. The reason the curse was still in the making was because of the possible damage to the bones and nerve endings, a pain that almost rivaled the Cruciatus. He cancelled the disillusionment before walking towards Bellatrix, who seemed to be holding up the best from the pain.

"How did you find out where we were?" The question was asked without preamble and was said in a startingly flat voice. From behind the tree she was hiding in, Eliza shivered.

"Why should I tell Mudblood shite like you?" Bellatrix rasped, and her use of the muggle explicative almost seemed ironic to Alexi, but he banished the thought as quickly as it came.

"Because if you don't, you'll find out what Mudbloods can really do."

The warning sent shudders through Bellatrix's back, but she kept her face composed. She had known Alexi during Hogwarts, and had always found his background a shame, because if not, he would have been an asset to her lord. She was sure the warning had not been in vain, and she was experiencing his handiwork first hand, but she refused to talk. She could stand through any torture he tried, it didn't manner.

"So you don't want to talk, eh? Let's see if this charm version of Veritaserum works. You'll have to forgive me if this leaves any damage, it's still in the workings." This was all said in a monotone voice, except for the last part that sounded amused. The prototype could end up affecting a person permanently, cursed to say the truth for the rest of their life. No matter, however. He moved his wand in its proper motions and incanted "_Veritas Revelare!_"

The spell worked its way into Bellatrix before leaving her in a mindless stupor. While he had been having his chat with Bellatrix, Eliza had walked over and pertified the other Death Eaters, of course with a spell with her modifications. She moved next to her husband and looked at him before looking at Bellatrix. "How did you find our location?"

"Arthur Weasley was Imperioed into revealing your whereabouts. His division can recognize when magic is used in an area." Bellatrix seemed to be trying to resist the charm, but another dose of it from Eliza left her even more open. "We went by process of elimination, trying to find you. The wards from Dumbledore were tricky, but easily removed with enough wizards. My master will be joining us shortly."

As if answering to this call, Voldemort appeared before them in a silent apparition. The wards were obviously keyed to him, and he looked around in disgust at his minions. The _veritas-_charm induced Bellatrix seemed to anger him and he spared a glance at the Grangers before looking at his fallen minion again.

"Bellatrix, you fool, your entire team was taken down by two mudbloods! I will deal with you later." He turned to Alexi and Eliza before smirking. " Ah, Grangers, are you ready to meet your end?"

Alexi responded by disillusioning his wife and daughter and urging them to hide. Eliza did so reluctantly, running and taking her child to safety. "Voldemort."

"How does it feel Granger, inches from death? If you enter my service, I might consider not killing you, you know. You'd be the perfect Mudblood slave!" Voldemort cackled at this, seemingly amused.

"Never, you crazy pile of shite!" Alexi ended this by throwing a few curses at Voldemort, who dodged them expertly.

Voldemort wasn't an idiot. He understood the true power mudbloods had; he was even one of them. But the truth of the matter was that he needed followers, not opposition, which is what he would receive if the mudbloods came to the wizarding world with their ideas of rights and laws. He needed the power and would not receive it with them.

He also knew that Alexi Granger and Eliza Granger were formidable opponents, so he had to weaken them and break them before fighting them. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. His sheep went along with his plan, none the wiser that he expected most to die or get hurt. He was not surprised in the least that they were defeated single-handedly.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort sang his favorite curse, while Alexi wasn't able to dodge it. From all his confrontations, he had managed to get some tolerance to the curse, nonetheless, it was lethal. Tolerance wouldn't save him from going mad.

The curse carried on for several minutes until Voldemort canceled it. As Alexi tried to grab his wand, Voldemort _accioed _it before breaking it.

Alexi knew that he was close to death, it was how the curse worked. He knew however, that he would do so taking Voldemort down with him.

Wizards and witches could actually kill themselves by releasing their magic completely. Their magical core would basically implode, destroying everything around them. It was hardly ever done, just twice before in history because of the possible consequences of not dying and becoming a squib. As he was dying, he didn't really care, for it would help him destroy the man that had caused so much damage to the Britain.

While Voldemort went on taunting him, his magic grew inside him, reaching the surface, before exploding in a great source of colors. Alexi's last words had been a farewell to his wife and daughter.

**A.n. Did Voldemort really die? I wonder… Anyway, I have been sick of finding Hermione, the Girl-Who- Lived stories that don't have main events, or are abandoned. I also didn't like the fact that James Potter didn't have a scene in which they showed his showdown with Voldemort. I'm not really sure how this will work out, but I have lots of plans. I have not abandoned my story New Beginnings, though. Please tell me what you think! Thank You ~KJS X-over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, the epilogue would have NEVER happened.**

October 31, 1980

Eliza was hidden in a room in an abandoned house. Hermione was still sleeping; she had put a sleeping charm on her when the attack began. She felt useless, not being able to help her husband at all.

All of a sudden, there was deep pain in her heart, as if it was being stabbed multiple times. Tears were falling down her cheeks, not from the pain, but from a deep sadness in her. She didn't know what had happened, but a name reverberated in her mind: Alexi. It felt as if she had a hole in her heart, and grief overcame her as she realized what had happened. She tried to clear her emotions, knew that she had to stay on guard for her daughter, but the grief was bubbling beneath the surface.

The silence ticked on for a long time before she saw movement from the hallway. It seemed to be a slouched figure, but it didn't matter; she sent off a volley of curses towards it. The figure moved with surprising fluidity, she knew they couldn't be underestimated.

She intoned "_Lumos" _and was terrified when the light revealed a disfigured man. The slight hissing sound the person made was what clued her in that it was Voldemort; his ability on Parseltongue was well known. She sent several more curses, but he dodged most of them. The only damage was on his left hand that had been cut off. He quickly cauterized it before turning to her and sending a hex at her wand hand, making her drop it. He used it to his advantage by calling out "_Crucio!" _and torturing her for several moments.

"Get out of the way! I need the child!" Voldemort spoke this in a thin, reedy voice, as if in agonizing pain. Eliza refused and he applied the torture again.

He hadn't noticed, but her wedding band started glowing. When they got married, Alexi had told her that the ring had special protections placed on it that gave her a slight boost of strength, magic, and adrenaline to help her in case she was ever captured. It was all she needed and she grabbed her wand, sending Voldemort a bludgeoning curse that caused him to go flying into the next room. She took this moment to cast a strong shield on Hermione to keep her from harm before walking over to where Voldemort had landed. He was standing and so the battle began. They were throwing curses, hexes, regardless of whether it was light or dark. All was going well until Voldemort hit her with a well aimed curse shattering her spinal cord. He walked over to her, smirking, as she lay on the floor in pain.

"Pathetic. _Avada Kedavra!" _ The dark magic pooled through him, feeding on his feelings of hatred before it was released in a green storm of color. It seemed almost like muggle electricity, tinted in green, and he watched as the life faded from Eliza Granger. He moved on into the next room where his goal lay. Severus Snape had told him of a prophecy that stated the child would bring his demise. The silly mudblood would do nothing of the sort, she wasn't going to be even alive.

He loomed over her and cast the killing curse. "_Avada Kedavra!" _At that moment, Hermione Granger's eyes flew open and turned a bright shade of gold. Instead of satisfyingly seeing the life fade from her eyes, the curse stopped centimeters away from her before turning back to him. His eyes widened as it hit him, before he was reduced to a pile of ashes, his cloak, and his wand.

**A.N. Yes, I know, I killed off her mother too. But it was necessary. By the way, this will be a bashing-Dumbledore fic, so if you like him, stop reading now! If you have read any Dumble-bashing fic, you will realize there's more than enough proof that he is meddling and crazy. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
